Modern computing often requires the collection, processing, or storage of very large data sets or file systems. Accordingly, to accommodate the capacity requirements as well as other requirements, such as, high availability, redundancy, latency/access considerations, or the like, modern file systems may be very large or distributed across multiple hosts, networks, or data centers, and so on. In many cases, distributed file systems may be accessed from client systems that may have different or mismatched permissions or access control semantics. Likewise, in some cases, file access in large file systems may traverse multiple system layers, transport layers, storage layers, or the like, that may be disposed between the client application and the stored file being accessed. In some cases, a mismatch of permissions or access control rights across two or more components or service layers associated with distributed file systems may cause outcomes that confuse or frustrate users of distributed file systems. However, troubleshooting some undesirable outcomes (e.g., denied access to a file) may be difficult because of the complexity of components or service layers associated with distributed file systems. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.